Good Bye, Kris!
by Nadya Aya-ChanYoung
Summary: Kris keluar dari EXO. Kalian sudah tahu itu, kan ? Nadya buat Fanfic ini karena bosan saja dan tiba-tiba dapat ide. EXO. Ficlet :D Plus! Curhatan dari Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Tao di Instagram.


.

**Tittle** : Good Bye, Kris!

**Author** : Nadya Aya-ChanYoung

**Cast** : EXO

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Rated** : K+

**Warning** : Don't like Don't read

**Disclaimer**: Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, bukan milik Nadya.

**Summary** : Kris keluar dari EXO. Kalian sudah tahu itu, kan ? Nadya buat Fanfic ini karena bosan saja dan tiba-tiba dapat ide. EXO. Ficlet + Curhatan dari Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Tao di Instagram.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**Suho POV**

Aku sedang berjalan kearah kantor manager _hyung_ yang berada di gedung SM. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang jadwal EXO. Katanya kami akan menyelenggarakan sebuah showcase yang berjudul 'EXO From EXOPlanet #1: The Lost Planet' di Korea Selatan. Untuk tempatnya masih belum dijelaskan. Maka dari itu aku pergi ke kantor manager _hyung_. Ah! Sampai. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

"Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar ini," sepertinya itu suara manager _hyung_. Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Dan... _YA_! Aku bukan penguping, ya! Aku hanya penasaran saja!

"Aku sangat yakin dengan perkataanku itu, _hyung_," Kris ? Sejak kapan Kris _hyung _berada disana ? Bukankah tadi ia pergi untuk bertemu dengan temannya ?

"Apa masalahmu dengan EXO sampai-sampai kau ingin memutuskan kontrakmu dengan SMTOWN ?" _Mwoya_? Kris ingin memutuskan kontraknya dengan SMTOWN ? Terus, bagaimana dengan EXO ? Fans ? Crew ? Kris, apa yang kau pikirkan ?

"Kami baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Untuk alasannya sudah kujelaskan tadi," kata Kris. Alasan ? Apa alasannya ?

"Hhh~ _Keurae_. Akan kami proses semuanya. Terima kasih sudah bekerja sama dengan kami," kata manager. Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Dengan cepat, aku pergi berlari dari sana. Aku tak percaya, Kris. Apa yang kau pikirkan ? _We are one_, Kris! _WE ARE ONE_! Setetes air mata jatuh dari mataku. Sungguh! Aku tak menyangka kau seperti ini, Kris. Kenapa kau menghianati kami ? Apakah kau lupa dengan kebersamaan kita selama ini ? Persahabatan kita ? Bahkan aku masih ingat saat Happy Camp di China dulu. Kalian semua menangkapku yang terjatuh. Aku bahkan masih ingat dulu saat kita pertama bertemu, Kris. Ah! Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol ? Sahabat dekatmu ? Bagaimana dengan bagian tarian dan rapmu di setiap lagu ? Siapa yang akan menggantikannya ?

BRAK

Pintu dorm kubuka dengan kasar. Sepertinya member lain yang sedang menonton Tv kaget dan menoleh kearahku. Aku segera menunduk. Aku tak mau ada yang tahu kalau aku menangis.

"Suho, kau kasar sekali!" kesal Xiumin _hyung_. Aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang sepertinya sedang berjalan kearahku.

Tes

"Kau menangis ?" tanyanya. Aku mendongak dan melihat Lay di depanku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"_Mianhae_. Seharusnya aku tak menangis," kataku. Aku dapat melihat member lain menghampiriku. Sehun menutup pintu dan mereka menyuruhku duduk. Aku duduk di samping Lay. Aku menunduk dan menutup mataku dengan tangan kananku. Sungguh! Aku masih tak percaya.

"_Waeyo_, Suho ? Ada apa ?" tanya Luhan _hyung_. Oh tidak! Apakah sebaiknya kujelaskan semua ? Atau tak usah ? Tetapi, cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahuinya.

"Kris...," gumamku.

"Ada apa dengan Kris ?" tanya Chanyeol. Semua member menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol tanyakan. Air mataku terus keluar dari mataku. Aku tak dapat menahannya.

"Suho, ceritakan. Ada apa dengan Kris ?" tanya D.O khawatir.

"D-Dia... Kris...," aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

"_H__yung_! Ayolah!" Kai menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kananku.

"Kris ingin memutuskan kontraknya dengan SM," jawabku.

**Suho POV END**

**Author POV**

"Kris ingin memutuskan kontraknya dengan SM."

Deg

"_MWOYA_? Apa yang dia pikirkan?" kesal Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau yakin akan hal itu ?" tanya D.O.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri dengan telingaku. Aku tak percaya dia melakukannya," jawab Suho.

"Kau bohong, kan ?" Air mata Tao sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari mata Tao.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong tentang hal seperti ini ?" tanya Suho.

"Si Naga itu! Padahal kita baru saja _comeback_ dengan lagu Overdose. Sekarang ia ingin memutuskannya begitu saja ? Bagaimana dengan bagiannya di Overdose ? Siapa yang akan menggantikannya ? Bagaimana juga dengan EXO Fans ?" kesal Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus punggungnya dan menyuruhnya agar bisa menahan emosinya.

"Padahal sebentar lagi kita akan melaksanakan showcase kita! Kita akan berkeliling di Asia! Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya ? ARGH! KRIS! _NEO JUGUSSEO_ (Kau akan mati)!" kesal Xiumin.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Kita bicarakan saja dengan Kris saat ia sudah sampai nanti," kata Chen.

Clek

Semuanya menoleh kearah pintu dorm yang dibuka. Baekhyun langsung berjalan kearah orang yang membuka pintu itu.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?" bentak Baekhyun di depan _namja_ itu, Kris.

"_Na_ ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Kris.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kris. Kami tahu kalau kau akan memutuskan kontrakmu dengan SM," jawab Baekhyun. Dengan segera, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Kris agar ia bisa menahan emosinya atau semuanya akan menjadi semakin rumit.

"Kalian mengetahuinya ?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kai.

"_Gege_, teganya kau meninggalkan EXO. Apakah kau tak sayang dengan EXO ? Tak sayang dengan kami ?" tanya si _maknae_ EXO M itu, Tao.

"Hhh~ _Mianhae_. Aku harus melakukannya," kata Kris sambil menutup pintu. Lay pun berdiri.

"Kris, kenapa kau melakukannya ?" tanya Lay.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya," kata Kris. Semuanya terlihat bingung. Kris pun pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

"_YA_! KRIS!" bentak Baekhyun yang mulai kesal.

Malamnya, semua member EXO, kecuali Kris, berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sedari awal Kris tak keluar dari kamarnya bersama Lay dan manager. Mereka semua sedang menonton TV. Menonton acara Running Man.

"_YA_! Lee Kwang Soo. Kejar dia!" kata Tao.

"Aish! Kenapa kena sih ?" kesal Chanyeol, "Aku jadi ingat Running Man kita. Hahaha! Walaupun kita kalah, kita sudah berusaha. Sayangnya aku tak ikut. Aku hanya hanya melihat kalian di internet. Sepertinya seru."

"Iya, benar. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Baekhyun bersembunyi di dalam kardus. Hahaha! Yang paling lucu itu D.O. Dia bersembunyi diatas. Aduh~ Apakah tak ada tempat persembunyian lainnya ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku takut kena setelah mendengar sebuah suara, 'Baekhyun Out, Baekhyun Out'. Jadi, aku pindah posisi," jelas D.O.

"Aku senang saat kita mengalahkan Lee Kwang Soo bersama," kata Chen pada Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Aku juga senang. Itu menjadi sejarah. Hahaha!" kata Luhan.

"Ingat saat Kris _hyung_ menabrak kaca dan jatuh ?" tanya Kai. Semuanya terdiam. Kai pun baru sadar dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Maksudku, kalian ingat saat Xiumin _hyung_ dikejar-kejar ? Salahnya Xiumin _hyung_ yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian," kata Kai. Semuanya pun kembali tertawa. Di dalam kamar, Kris duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Disaat mereka membicarakan tentang dirinya, semuanya terdiam. Tetapi, setelah berpindah topik, semuanya kembali ramai. Kris menoleh ke sekitar. Ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto. Itu foto EXO bersama disaat EXO Showtime episode 12, episode terakhir. Mereka mengambilnya setelah syuting berakhir.

"_Mianhae_, EXO. Aku harus melakukannya," kata Kris. Ia pun menaruh bingkai foto itu ke dalam tasnya dan memasukkan semua barangnya kedalam koper.

Esok harinya, semua member EXO berada dikantor SM. Pastinya bersama Kris. Mereka dikumpulkan untuk melihat pemutusan kontrak Kris. Kris sedang duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Kris, dengan ini kontrakmu dengan SM sudah diputuskan," kata manager yang duduk di depan Kris. Kris yang tadi menutup matanya pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"_Keurae_," kata Kris. Manager pun berdiri.

"Terima kasih sudah berkerja sama dengan kami. Semoga kau sukses," kata manager. Kris juga berdiri dan membungkuk kepada manager. Kemudan, ia bersama member EXO lainnya pergi keluar dari kantor itu.

"Hmm... Apakah ini waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal ?" tanya Suho. Kris mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku senang punya teman seperti kalian," kata Kris. Di tangan kanannya ia memegang kopernya dan di punggungnya ada sebuah tas gendong.

"Kris, semoga kau sukses, ya?" kata Suho sambil menepuk bahu Kris. Kris mengangguk.

"Aku pergi sekarang. Jaga diri kalian," kata Kris. EXO mengangguk. Kris pun pergi dari sana.

"Akhirnya dia pergi," gumam Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" kesal Suho.

"Biarkan dia pergi, _hyung_. Teman seperti dia memang pantas digitukan," kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi, dengan 11 member, kita pasti bisa menjadi _boyband_ terbaik di Asia," kata Xiumin.

"Kita pasti bisa kalau berkerja keras dan saling membantu. Semangat!" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, apakah slogan '_We Are One_' harus diganti ?" tanya Suho.

"Oh ya, siapa pengganti Kris sebagai _leader_ EXO M ?" tanya Tao.

"Hmm... Setahuku, kandidat _leader_ selain Kris _hyung_ adalah Xiumin _hyung_," kata Baekhyun.

"_MWOYA_? Aku tak terlalu tahu bahasa China. Aku masih dalam tahap belajar," kata Xiumin kaget.

"Eum... Kita tunggu keputusan manager _hyung_ saja," kata Sehun.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang! Kita harus latihan untuk konser besar kita! The Lost Planet!" kata D.O semangat. Mereka semua pun pergi dari sana dengan gembira. Dari jauh, Kris menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Zai jian_ (Selamat tinggal)," kata Kris.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"_Mianhae_. Ini juga demi diriku dan EXO," gumam Kris.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Walaupun begitu, Kris tetap anggota EXO. Kalian tak boleh melupakannya, apalagi membencinya. EXO FIGHTING!" kata manager dari dalam kantor.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Ok! Ini yang sebenarnya terjadi. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan tao curhat di instagram. Diambil dari : /2014/05/15/sehun-chanyeol-dan-tao-curhat-di-instagram-penggemar-bingung-percaya-yang-mana/

EXO Sehun, Chanyeol dan Tao mencurahkan isi hatinya atas apa yang terjadi dengan rekan satu grupnya, Kris.

Lewat akun instagramnya, Sehun mengupload sebuah gambar tanda tanya besar tanpa menyisipkan penjelasan apapun. Banyak yang menduga bahwa Sehun masih tidak percaya atas apa yang sedang terjadi dengan EXO dan SM Entertainment kemudian ia mengekspresikan kebingungannya lewat sebuah gambar.

Beda dengan Sehun yang hanya memposting sebuah gambar, Chanyeol juga mengupload sebuah gambar berupa logo terbaru EXO yang berbentuk labirin namun dengan kata-kata penjelasan yaitu _"Mendukung yang baik, menghukum yang jahat"._ Hal ini sontak membuat bingung para penggemar, siapakah sosok "Baik" dan sosok "Jahat" yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol?

Puncaknya adalah ketika sahabat dekat Kris yang sama-sama berasal dari Cina, Tao mengupdate akun instagramnya dengan sebuah pesan panjang. Tao menuliskan, "_Perjalanan masih panjang, kamu bisa pergi ke mana saja, tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat keputusan untuk orang lain. Kebenaran akan selalu disembunyikan dari muka umum. Mungkin orang-orang akan berpihak kepada kelompok minoritas, bahkan jika itu tidak benar. Karena yang benar hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang yang benar-benar mengalaminya – seperti, 11 anggota, agensi kami SM, dan para staf."_

Lebih lanjut Tao mengatakan,_ "Yang baik dan yang buruk akan segera terlihat. Kalian semua tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati, kemudian setelah pengkhianatan itu terjadi semua orang berpihak kepada si pengkhianat. Kalian semua bebas berpendapat dan memilih sikap, tapi saya hanya ingin mengatakan kebenaran, kami memiliki hati nurani._

_"Jika seseorang ingin pergi, kita tidak bisa menghalanginya apalagi ketika ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri dan berhasil melakukannya. Merahasiakannya dari kami dan akhirnya tidak datang lagi._

_"Semua orang punya ambisi, tapi saya harap semua orang dapat menggunakannya dengan cara yang baik. Sementara kita semua disini berlatih keras hingga berkeringat deras dan kemudian kita tahu bahwa seseorang tidak akan datang lagi, kita perlu mempersiapkan konser ini dari awal dengan hanya 11 orang, meski memang itu sangat melelahkan. EXO mencintaimu~" _akhirnya.

Tidak hanya mencurahkan isi hatinya, hampir semua member yang aktif di _social media_ seperti Instagram dan Weibo sudah tidak memfollow Kris. Saat ini hanya tinggal Baekhyun yang masih setia memfollow akun instagram leader EXO-M ini.

Masalah ini berawal dari berita yang menyatakan bahwa Kris telah menggugat agensinya SM Entertainment dan meminta untuk membatalkan kontrak eksklusif bersama EXO. Berbagai alasan dikemukakan dari mulai lelah hidup sebagai seorang idola papan atas hingga pengeksploitasian keuangan yang dilakukan oleh pihak SM Entertainment.

Melihat curahan hati member EXO dan alasan gugatan yang dikirimkan oleh Kris yang sangat berlawanan, membuat penggemar menjadi semakin bingung. Mereka seolah-olah dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan dan diharuskan untuk mempercayai salah satu. Untuk mendukung pilihan Kris atau setia dengan member EXO yang tersisa beserta SM Entertainment.

Mereka juga menanyakan bagaimana nasib slogan yang selalu EXO teriakan yaitu **"We are ONE!"**, apakah masih berlaku hingga saat ini?

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kris mendatangi sebuah rumah sakit khusus penderita penyakit Kardioaskular..

Kasus hengkangnya sang leader unit **EXO-M** yakni **Kris** memang masih ramai diperbincangkan. Atas perilakunya itu, keputusan **Kris** menuntut agensi SM Entertainment untuk menghentikan kontraknya menuai pro kontra. Ada yang menuding perilaku **Kris** itu tidak bertanggung jawab, namun ada juga yang tetap mendukungnya.

Jika kamu lupa, **Kris** menjadi perhatian publik K-Pop saat dia mengajukan gugatan penghentian kontrak dengan SM Ent pada 15 Mei silam. Keputusan **Kris** meninggalkan SM Ent dan **EXO** di saat grupnya melakukan persiapan konser itu memang mengejutkan. Banyak pihak bertanya-tanya, namun **Kris** memilih bungkam dan diam di tempat kelahirannya, China.

Ketika 11 member **EXO** lainnya menatap semangat konser tunggal mereka, apa kabar Kris yang ada di China sana? Baru-baru ini seorang fans bernama MayGreen_Bb menemukan fakta bahwa pria bernama asli **Wu Yifan** itu sedang berada di rumah sakit Fu Wai, Beijing pada Rabu (28/5) hari ini!

Dalam foto yang ada, tampak seorang pria tinggi yang diduga **Kris** itu sedang berada di bagian Kardiologis. Rumah sakit Fu Wai sendiri adalah sebuah rumah sakit besar di Beijing yang khusus untuk penyembuhan dan perawatan mereka yang menderita penyakit Kardiovaskular. Jika kamu tak tahu, Kardiovaskular adalah penyakit gangguan jantung dan pembuluh darah. Karena sistem peredaran darah manusia sangat penting, maka penyakit ini sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan. Secara umum kamu mengenal penyakit Kardiovaskular adalah penyakit jantung dan stroke.

Masih menurut fans tersebut, dokter yang menangani Kris berujar bahwa penyakit yang dialami Kris memang sangat berpengaruh pada kondisi sang idol tampan ini. Bahkan cukup berisiko jika Kris tetap aktif tampil di panggung dengan penyakit yang dia derita. Sementara itu fans lain yakni Xizi berujar jika **Kris** ada di rumah sakit bersama ibunya.

Sebelum sosok **Kris** terlihat di rumah sakit, sebelumnya rumor bahwa **Kris** keluar dari **EXO** karena menderita penyakit juga ramai terdengar. Rekan **Kris** yakni **Song Byung Yang** sempat berujar jika **Kris** menderita penyakit hati (Myokarditis) yang membuat tubuhnya begitu cepat sekali lemah. Jika memang benar, maka keputusan hengkangnya **Kris** dari **EXO** mungkin bisa dibenarkan. Semoga segera sembuh **Kris**!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ini juga tentang bagaimana kabarnya Kris sekarang.

Menurut media Korea Sports World, mereka melaporkan jika **Kris** telah bertemu dengan perwakilan agensi di China yakni Yuehua Entertainment. Jika kamu tak tahu, Yuehua Ent ialah agensi dari mantan leader **Super Junior M**, **Han Geng**.

Menanggapi soal hal ini, Yuehua Ent berbicara, "Ibu **Kris** datang ke agensi kami dan berkonsultasi soal masa depan Kris," namun Yuehua memilih berhati-hati dalam berkomentar soal kasus Kris yang mengajukan tuntutan ke SM Entertainment. Mereka juga memastikan jika belum ada kesepakatan soal **Yuehua** dan **Kris**.

Kasus hengkangnya **Kris** dari idol grup **EXO** memang mengejutkan banyak pihak. **Kris** memilih menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan **EXO** semenjak 15 Mei silam. Dia bahkan enggan berkomentar soal masa depannya dan memilih mengajukan pembatalan kontrak dengan SM Ent.

Tak heran jika banyak orang yang teringat pada kasus **Han Geng** di **Super Junior** beberapa tahun silam. Saat itu dengan berat hati **Han Geng** memilih meninggalkan Super Junior dan Korea lantaran ketidak adilan kontrak yang diberikan SM Ent pada pemuda asal China seperti dirinya. Beruntung bagi **Han Geng**, dia memenangkan tuntutan itu dari SM Ent.

**Kris** sendiri juga memilih firma hukum yang sama dengan yang menangani **Han Geng** bermasalah dengan SM Ent saat itu. Sehingga ada kemungkinan besar jika Kris akan mengikuti jejak yang sama dengan **Han Geng** di Yuehua. Yuehua sendiri adalah agensi hiburan besar di China yang bertanggung jawab atas label rekaman, manajemen artis sampai PH drama. Yuehua memiliki hubungan baik dengan agensi di Korea yakni Pledis serta YG Ent.

Bersama Yuehua, **Han Geng** bahkan mengubah statusnya menjadi selebritis kelas dunia. Album pertamanya, _GENG XIN_ sukses terjual lebih dari satu juta kopi. Dia bahkan terlibat dalam film Hollywood, _TRANSFORMERS 4_.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

SM Entertainment memang tidak kali ini saja menghadapi member yang keluar dari grup. Namun keluarnya **KRIS** dari **EXO** memang bisa dibilang yang paling cepat, karena sang idol memilih keluar 2 tahun setelah debut.

Banyak dugaan mengikuti layangan gugatan **KRIS** pada SME karena tidak ada keterangan pasti dari kedua belah pihak. Sampai sekarang **KRIS** juga belum pernah mengungkapkan alasannya keluar dari SM Ent. secara langsung.

Kali ini **Heechul** yang juga merupakan _SM Citizen_ angkat bicara soal kepergian** KRIS** dari **EXO**. Kira-kira, pihak mana yang akan mendapat dukungan dari member **Super Junior** ini?

**Kim Heechul** mengungkapkan jika kasus **KRIS** ini tidak bisa disamakan dengan kasus **Han Geng** (Ex. member **Super Junior**). Menurutnya, mantan leader **SuJu-M** tersebut memilih keluar karena hanya bisa muncul di dua program TV Korea.

Idol yang terkenal terlalu jujur ini menyatakan bahwa **KRIS** tidak cukup peduli pada fans, karena keluar menjelang konser pertama** EXO**. Dalam waktu satu minggu, tentunya pikiran semua member tertuju pada konser, tapi mereka dikejutkan oleh keputusan sepihak **KRIS** itu.

Jika dilihat lagi, memang tidak hanya member **EXO** tapi para fans juga turut menjadi korban keluarnya** KRIS**. Sang senior lalu menceritakan bagaimana boyband juniornya tersebut kalang-kabut.

Secara gamblang, suami virtual **Puff Kuo** tersebut mengungkapkan bahwa ini bukan kali pertama **KRIS** berusaha keluar dari SME. Sebelumnya dia juga pernah tidak kembali ke SM meski tahu harus melakukan promosi.

"Bahkan fans tahu hal ini, dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari panggung, tidak muncul di perusahaan meski harus promosi, dan tidak kembali ke Korea setelah pergi ke luar negeri," cerita **Heechul** seperti yang dilansir oleh Allkpop.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Fans masih menunggu untuk mendengar alasan pasti mengapa **KRIS** sampai memilih untuk hengkang dari **EXO**. Berbagai spekulasi alasan **KRIS** keluar dari **EXO** turut membuat berbagai pihak semakin bingung mana yang harus dipercaya.

**KRIS **yang baru saja mengupdate Instagramnya juga tidak menyatakan secara langsung apa alasan dia keluar dari **EXO**. Pria yang ditunjuk menjadi leader **EXO-M** ini hanya menyatakan jika dia baik-baik saja dan berterima kasih pada fans yang telah mendukungnya.

Apakah pernyataan baik-baik saja yang diungkapkan **KRIS** berhubungan dengan pesan **Song Byung Yang** di akun Weibonya? **Byung Yang** ini disebut-sebut sebagai teman **KRIS** dan merupakan seorang _trainee_ di SME sejak tahun 2004 sebelum dia keluar di tahun 2011.

"Sebagai musisi yang berada di korea 7 tahun, aku sangat mengerti dilema dan keputusan yang diambilnya. Tidak mudah melihatnya berjuang dengan stress dan tekanan yang dirasakannya," jelas **Song Byun Yang** seperti yang dilansir oleh Allkpop.

Teman lama **KRIS** ini juga menjelaskan jika sahabatnya tersebut harus berusaha keras hingga tubuhnya tidak lagi kuat dan menderita penyakit jantung (_Myokarditis_). Tidak lupa **Byung Yang** juga meminta fans agar lebih mau mengerti **KRIS** dan memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik.

Di sisi lain, Sina juga mengungkapkan bahwa **KRIS** didiagnosa menderita _myocarditis_, mereka juga memposting surat medis bernama **Wu Yi Fan** sebagai penguat berita mereka. "Di kasus seperti ini, kami menyarankan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, jika level _isozyme_ masih tinggi, kami menyarankan untuk melakukan pengobatan dengan para ahli dan juga istirahat," inilah penjelasan seorang tim medis yang diungkapkan oleh Sina.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Lagi-lagi segala pemberitaan mengenai **KRIS** masih berupa tanda tanya. Pasalnya, apapun yang terkait dengan leader **EXO-M** ini masih sangat dirahasiakan.

Kali ini, **KRIS** dikabarkan akan segera debut sebagai aktor di sebuah film China. Sebuah media China memberitakan jika** Xu Jianglei** yang merupakan aktris dan sutradara film memposting sesuatu yang dianggap berkaitan dengan sang idol, Rabu (21/05) lalu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa setampan itu? Aku ingin memposting fotonya, tapi aku harus menyembunyikannya," inilah yang ditulis oleh **Xu Jianglei** seperti yang dilansir Sina via Soompi.

Meski tidak ada kepastian siapa seleb yang dimaksud **Xu**, banyak yang memperkirakan jika artis tampan tersebut adalah **KRIS**. Berita ini diperkuat dengan pernyataan seorang yang bekerja di industri film jika **Xu Jianglei** dulu pernah bertemu dengan artis SME itu.

Sayangnya orang dalam ini tidak bisa memastikan apa rencana mereka kedepannya. menurutnya, casting film ini dilakukan dengan sangat rahasia, orang-orang yang terlibat juga sangat merahasiakannya.

"Casting film ini dilakukan secara diam-diam. Orang-orang yang terlibat juga begitu merahasiakan proyek mereka ini," jelas orang dalam tersebut.

Salah satu orang dunia musik Korea menyatakan jika **KRIS** sampai sekarang masih belum bisa dihubungi. "Karena gugatan masih berlangsung, sangat sulit untuk memprediksi apa rencananya di masa depan," jelas salah satu orang dalam ini.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Satu per satu alasan **KRIS** hengkang dari **EXO** terkuak ke media. Salah satunya adalah pernyataan dari sang pengacara mengenai aktivitas di luar grup yang ingin dilakukan oleh sang leader **EXO-M** tersebut.

Menurut **Hankyul** yang merupakan pengacara **KRIS**, kliennya tersebut telah beberapa kali meminta ke pihak SM Ent. untuk memperlakukannya secara adil dan memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar grup. Beberapa tawaran bermain drama yang ditujukan untuk **KRIS** ternyata tidak disetujui oleh SM Ent.

"**KRIS** telah meminta pada SM Ent., untuk diperlakukan secara adil dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk melakukan ambisinya sebagai artis. Dia telah menerima tawaran drama, tapi telah ditolak SM di beberapa kesempatan," jelas **Hankyul** seperti yang dilansir Sina via Soompi.

Menanggapi pertanyaan mengenai **KRIS** yang telah berpisah dengan para member **EXO** selama 1 bulan, sang pengacara menjelaskan jika kliennya tersebut tidak pernah meninggalkan grup selama satu bulan untuk melakukan audisi atau aktivitas solo lainnya. Menurutnya, SM Entertainment tahu semua aktivitas official atau non-official yang dilakukan oleh sang klien.

Meski belum ada kejelasan pasti hengkangnya **KRIS** dari **EXO**, SME menyatakan jika konser **EXO** akan tetap berlangsung. Konser 23-25 Mei mendatang akan tetap dilaksanakan meski belum bisa memastikan apakah sang leader **EXO-M** akan hadir atau tidak.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Seperti yang sudah kamu tahu, Kamis (15/5) kemarin sepertinya jadi mimpi buruk bagi fans **EXO**. Karena sang leader **EXO-M** yakni **KRIS** mengajukan gugatan untuk mengakhiri kontraknya dengan agensi SM Entertainment. Bahkan Pengadilan Pusat Distrik Seoul membenarkan gugatan itu meskipun belum ada proses lebih lanjut.

Uniknya, firma hukum yang disewa **KRIS** sama dengan yang mewakili **Han Geng** saat dirinya memutuskan keluar dari **Super Junior** pada 2009 silam. Meskipun begitu, firma hukum yang mewakili **KRIS** seakan enggan berbicara lebih lanjut dengan alasan privasi, seperti dilansir Soompi.

Kasus **KRIS** ini tentunya membuka luka lama. Kamu tentu ingat saat ketiga member **TVXQ** (**Jaejoong**, **Yoochun**, **Junsu**) dan **Han Geng** mengalami perdebatan panjang dengan SM Ent. Kini, SM Ent sekali lagi harus berurusan dalam hukum dengan salah satu idol mereka yang juga member dari idol grup yang kini sedang sangat populer.

Dari kedua kasus sebelumnya dan kali ini **KRIS**, masalah selalu berkutat pada masalah pembayaran dan pembatasan kegiatan. Menurut Yonhap NEWS, perwakilan **KRIS** berkomentar, "Daripada berdiskusi mengenai masa depannya sebagai seorang entertainer, SM memperlakukan **KRIS** seperti sebuah benda,"

"Untuk semua kegiatan **EXO** di Korea dan China, SM membuat keputusan sepihak, tanpa mendengarkan pendapat para member atau kondisi kesehatan mereka. Soal pembagian fee, para member hanya menerima dokumen yang sudah dibuat oleh SM tanpa memberikan penjelasan rinci. Kendati mereka begitu sibuk dan populer, member **EXO** mengalami kesulitan finansial," papar perwakilan **KRIS**.

Mereka melanjutkan, "Kontrak eksklusif ini adalah hasil penyalahgunaan SM atas para trainee. SM memberikan tekanan yang tidak adil. SM melanggar hak-hak kebebasan warga sipil, membatasi kebebasan mereka untuk memilih pekerjaan dan aktivitas finansial. SM membuat kontrak ini tidak valid."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Oh ya, biar gak pusing dengan masalah Kris. Mendng baca ini aja. Khusus untuk EXO Fans di Indonesia. Bahagia banget.

EXO Bakal Gelar Konser di Jakarta Tahun Ini?

10 hari usai gugatan sang leader **EXO-M** yakni **KRIS**, **EXO** sepertinya siap berdiri lagi. Mereka memulai gelaran tur konser tunggal di Korea. Saat konferensi pers digelar Sabtu (25/5) kemarin, mereka mengungkapkan banyak hal soal persiapan konser.

Seperti soal koreografer konser yakni **Tony Testa** yang pernah bekerja sama dengan **Britney Spears** dan **Janet Jackson**. Lalu juga soal videografer _Overdose_ yang rupanya pernah terlibat bersama **Jay-Z** dan **Bruno Mars**, seperti dilansir Koreaboo.

Jika sesuai rencana, **EXO** akan memulai tur konser tunggal mereka di Seoul. Konser ini direncanakan bakal berkunjung ke banyak kota di kawasan Asia. Sejauh ini nama-nama seperti Beijing, Shanghai, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Osaka, Singapura, Bangkok, Manila dan Jakarta menjadi tempat yang akan dikunjungi oleh **EXO**.

Penyebutan nama Jakarta sontak langsung membuat fans **EXO** di Indonesia heboh. Mereka tampak begitu bahagia mengenai kemungkinan konser _EXO FROM. EXOPLANET #1 - THE LOST PLANET_ yang akan tiba di Indonesia.

Saat ditanya mengenai perasaan mereka bisa menggelar konser tunggal untuk pertama kali dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, **EXO** mengaku begitu bangga. Kendati mereka begitu bingung dan tertekan, namun kebersamaan bersama member **EXO** yang tersisa membuat ke-11 pria tampan ini semangat tampil.

Lalu saat disinggung soal hengkangnya **KRIS**, member **EXO** sepakat bahwa hal itu benar-benar melukai hati mereka. Apalagi ketika tiba-tiba semua persiapan harus diubah di saat-saat terakhir ketika insiden **KRIS** terjadi. Namun, **EXO** berhasil membuktikan bahwa mereka memang bermental profesional dan tetap menganggap kebahagiaan fans segala-galanya. Semangat **EXO**!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Huwa~ Selesai~ _Jeongmal kamsha hamnida_ karena telah membacanya.

_Mianhae_ kalau ficnya kurang bagus atau mungkin gak bagus sama sekali. Hehehe~ maklum, ya ? :P Ini cerita Nadya buat pas Nadya bosen dan tiba-tiba idenya muncul saat melihat poster EXO M dan tepatnya pas Nadya liat Kris. Kkk~ Maaf jika ada **Typo** :P

Review, ya ? _Jebal_~ _Kamsha hamnida_.

Oh ya, tentang fic 'EXO', sudah Nadya hapus dan sedang dibuat ulang. Aduh~ Kris! Kamu pengacau. Tapi, di fic itu tetap ada Kris. Jika ada yang maunya gak ada Kris di fic 'EXO' itu, bilang. Itu fanfic tentang kekuatan soalnya. Dimohon kritik dan sarannya. Gak lupa review.

_Jeongmal kamsha hamnida_~

Kris, terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan pada fansmu bersama EXO. Semoga kamu sukses walaupun tanpa EXO. Untuk EXO, teruslah berusaha. Kalian kan sudah yakin pasti bisa mejadi grup terbaik di Asia. Luhannya sampai terharu ngeliat usaha dan kerja keras kalian. Hehehe~ EXO _JJANG_! Semoga bisa jadi aktor hebat :D

Review _please_!


End file.
